


Even Today

by jigoku-nozomi (NZM11497)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Stalker and Runaway Kid, Stockholm Syndrome type situation, abuse is implied, controlling older boyfriend, mind-break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZM11497/pseuds/jigoku-nozomi
Summary: Senji is just a high school sophomore that got caught up with a man who only has "the best intentions" for his troubled lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any of my works on any websites ever! I'm super nervous about the feedback I know I'm probably going to get, so please go easy on me. (^_^;) I look forward to hearing everyone's feedback, and I'm also taking any advice/constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy!

Even today, it’s like this.

I sit in the boys’ bathroom, in the stall farthest away from the door; stifling my already quiet sobs so that no one can hear me. I didn’t mean to break down in fourth period. Again. It’s been like this for the past month. I emotionally break every day in fourth period. It’s the hour I dread the most. The hour that I wish was longer, because after this hour is over…I have to go back…back home.

Time seems to move a lot slower whenever I come to my make-shift safe haven. But, then the dismissal bell rings, snapping me back into reality. I step out of the stall, walk over to the sink; I got to make sure it wasn’t obvious about what I was doing this whole time. I pick up my bag and walk out of the bathroom.

I had to find a way to stall my return home. I needed to get home now.

I went to my fourth period teacher in hopes he would give me detention for skipping class. Again.

“Senji. Come in.” He gestures me to sit at the desk in front of him.

I sat down. I obeyed.

He gives me a concerning look. I hate when people give me concerning looks.

“Senji, this is becoming a habit with you. You can’t keep skipping my class. I’ve talked with your other teachers, and it appears that my class is the only class you’re skipping. Is something going on?”

Just tell him something, you have to tell him something. Even if it’s a lie, just tell him something. My mouth couldn’t speak.

“Senji, I want to help you, but you have to tell me what’s wrong. Is there something going on at home?”

Home.

There’s a lot going on at home.

No, there’s nothing going on at home.

Everything’s fine.

Everything’s not fine. How long have I been here?

“Senji, if you won’t tell me what’s wrong, I’m going to have to call your parents.”

“No!” I finally broke my silence.

He didn’t tell me to speak. That shouldn’t matter. It does matter. I can’t be here much longer.

“Are you willing to talk to me now?”

“Just…please…don’t call my…”

I haven’t said that word in a month. I haven’t seen them in a month.

I don’t have parents. I wonder if he’s here yet.

I hear footsteps coming down the hallway. My heart starts pounding. My hands become clammy. My breathing became unsteady. Someone’s at the door.

Don’t let it be him. I hope it’s him.

No, it was Keiko. She forgot her bag. She walks over to me. I was sitting at her desk. She grabs her bag, but she doesn’t leave.

“Senji, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” I wasn’t fine.

“Are you sure?” My teacher’s look grew more concerned.

“Yes, I’m fine.” I wasn’t fine.

“Ok then. I guess I can’t keep you here then. Be safe going home, alright?”

I stood up and rushed out of the door. Without saying a word. Again. I heard footsteps behind me. Keiko was following me.

I didn’t mind. Please don’t follow me.

“Senji, I just wanted to let you know that whatever’s going on, you can talk to me.”

I should thank her. I shouldn’t talk to her. I can’t talk to her. I’m not allowed.

“Thanks.”

Why did I say that?

I made it outside the school.

Even today, I was late getting home.

“Senji, wait. I wanted to tell you something.”

I didn’t have time to listen. I wanted to hear what she had to say. What time is it?

“You know, Senji, I noticed how sad you’ve been for the past month, and…” She started to blush.

I thought it was cute. I didn’t care.

“And, I’ve been thinking about you and all the ways I can make you happy.” She smiled at me.

I thought she was nice. I didn’t care.

She held my hands. Her hands were warm.

I liked this feeling. I hated this feeling. I needed to go home.

I heard a car. It was his car.

I started shaking. I was excited. He was finally here.

“Senji, are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” I wasn’t fine.

“So, what do you think? Can we…maybe…?”

I turn to look at his car. I see him looking at me.

Even today, his stare is cold. Even today, his stare is loving.

He started tapping his finger on the wheel.

He was getting impatient. He couldn’t wait to see me.

I had to end this quickly. I looked at him. He told me to speak.

“Keiko, I need to get home.”

“But, what about…?”

“Keiko, I need to get home.”

I let go of her hands. Her hands were warm.

I loved that feeling. I hated that feeling.

As I walked to the car, he got out of the car. He held out his arms.

“Give me a hug.”

I greeted him with a hug. I obeyed.

He held me tightly. His body was warm.

I hated this feeling. I love this feeling.

“Get in the car.”

I got in the car. I obeyed.

He got in the car, started the car, and began to drive. I looked at Keiko. She started to cry.

I felt bad. I didn’t care.

“Look forward.”

I looked forward. I obeyed. I was going home.

 

 

We were finally home. He opens the door. He walks in the house. I walk in behind him. I close the door behind me. His slender arms enclosed me in his space.

Even today, he was upset with me. Even today, he missed me.

“You’re late. Why?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

Just tell him something, you have to tell him something. Even if it’s a lie, just tell him something. My mouth couldn’t speak.

“Do you not like it here?”

“I like it here.” I hate it here.

“Look at me.”

I turned around. I met his gaze.

Even today, his eyes were cold.

Even today, his eyes were dreamy.

“Don’t you love me, Senji?”

“I love you.” I wasn’t sure anymore.

“Say my name, Senji.”

“Kazuya.”

“Say it again.” He kisses my neck.

“Kazuya.” My voice got lighter.

He stopped kissing.

I’m glad he stopped. I didn’t want him to stop.

He caresses my face, wiping tears from my eyes.

I didn’t want to cry. I wanted to scream.

“Why are you crying? Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” I wasn’t fine.

“Are you scared?”

“No, I’m not scared.” I was always scared. I knew what was going to happen. He’s just stalling.

“Are you lying to me?”

“Yes.”

I shouldn’t have lied.

“Why did you lie to me?” He was still caressing my face.

“I don’t want you to worry about me.”

Yeah, that was it.

“But, you know lying to me is not allowed.”

I did know that. Why did I do that?

“I’m sorry. Please forgive me.”

He pulled my chin up so that our eyes could meet again. I didn’t notice that I wasn’t looking at him. He kisses me on my lips.

Even today, I knew he was upset.

Even today, his kiss was gentle.

“I’m willing to forgive you. But, you know what you have to do.”

I knew exactly what I had to do. I didn’t want to do this anymore. I didn’t want him to be upset with me. I wanted to go home. I was home.

He takes my hand, and leads me upstairs. We go to his room. Our room. It’s been my room for a month. Ever since he picked me up from school that day. I didn’t know who he was. I didn’t know why he was there. Before I knew it, I became his lover.

I couldn’t say no. I can’t say no. I didn’t want to say no.

He told me he’s been watching me. He saw how sad I was; how lonely I was. He knew where I lived, where I went to school, where I like to hang out. He finally came up to me, asking me if I could let him take me home. I was naïve, I was vulnerable; I had just had an argument with my parents the day before. I didn’t want to go home. He asked if he could take me to his house instead. He told me he knew about the argument with my parents. He told me he could make me feel better. I believed him. I went with him.

He gave me a place to stay. He made sure I had everything I needed. I just had to give him one thing in return: me. I had to give him my body. I had to do what he said.

He became my master. He became my lover.

Even today, he’s still my master. Even today, he’s still my lover.

Sometimes, when I didn’t do what he told me, he would hurt me.

He would hurt me with his words.

He would hurt me with his hands.

He would hurt me with himself.

Afterwards, he would tell me he was sorry. He would wipe my tears when he was done. He knew he hurt me. At first, I didn’t believe him. Who would hurt someone that they wanted to make happy? Who would hurt someone that they love?

He would make it up to me; buying me flowers, taking me out on dates, watching movies at home.

Eventually, he would stop hurting me. I stopped giving him reasons to. I started listening. I started obeying. I didn’t want him to stop loving me. I didn’t want to go back home.

I snap out of my thoughts. Next thing I knew, we were in our room. He sat on our bed. I sat on his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist. He held me by mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face close to mine.

“You’re not too mad, are you?”, I said in a soft whisper.

“I just don’t want you to lie to me.”, he whispered back at me.

“I didn’t mean to lie. I didn’t want you to get the wrong idea.”

“Who was the girl you were talking to?”

“She’s no one to me.” I wasn’t sure.

“Are you sure?”

“She’s no one to me.” I was sure.

“Promise me you’ll never talk to her again.”

“I promise I’ll never talk to her again.” I’ll never talk to her again.

“Since you’re being honest with me now, I’m not as mad. But, you’re still in trouble for being late.”

“I understand. I’ll take responsibility.” I was late. I shouldn’t have been late. I deserved this.

“Do you love me, Senji?”

“I love you, Kazuya.”

“I love you too, Senji.”

He gave me a kiss on my cheek.

Even today, his kiss was gentle. Even today, he still loved me.

“Senji, take off your shirt.”

I took off my shirt. I threw it on the floor. He takes his off, too.

“May I kiss you, my dear?”

“Yes, Kazuya.”

As he began to kiss me, he leaned back and laid down on the bed. He turns his body over, and now he was on top of me. He pins me to the bed, and started to take what was his. I gave him what was his. He kisses my lips, then my cheek, then my neck, and makes his way down.

“Kazuya…” A familiar tingling feeling was coming to me.

“It’s alright. You can like it. I’ll let you like it.”

I was so happy. I wanted to let him make me happy.

“Can I make you feel good now?”

I wanted him to forgive me for being late. I wanted to make him happy.

“You’re so sweet, my dear. Go ahead.”

He got off of me so that I can make him happy.

I sat up, and immediately started to unzip his jeans. I pulled down his pants to expose his _joy_ that was waiting for me. I slowly started licking it, making him moan so sensually.

“If you want me to forgive you, take it all.”

He grabbed my head and pushed it down until I reached the base. I felt him move his hips a little; clearly he was enjoying it. I was glad he’s enjoying it. He pulls himself out to let me breathe.

“Are you alright, my dear?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” I was fine.

I look up at him; my eyes beaming, a silly grin on my face. I felt like a child getting praised for a job well done. He pats the top of my head.

“Very good, my dear.”

I was a good boy. I was his good boy.

“Please, let me keep going, Kazuya.”

“If you insist.”

He lets me go, and instinctively, I continued to suck down on him. I wanted to be his. I was his. I am his. Back and forth, back and forth. I started getting dizzy.

“Fuck…you’re so good. You must really love me, huh?”

I happily nodded.

I did love him. I do love him.

He eventually pulls me off of him, I can tell he was close.

“Strip, my dear.”

I rushed to take off my pants and underwear. I stood before him completely exposed. He followed suit and became naked with me.

“Lie down on your back.”

I lied down on my back.

“Spread them.”

I spread my legs as far as I could. He stood over me, rubbing his cock against my soft, pink hole. I shuddered with each movement he made.

“Do you want this?”

“Yes, Kazuya.”

He slaps my thigh as hard as he could. I flinched.

I didn’t answer properly.

“You know better. I asked if you wanted this.”

“Yes, my love.”

He rubbed the spot he just hit, trying to make me feel better.

I knew he didn’t mean it. I just didn’t answer properly.

“Are you ready, my dear?” I could feel him tease my hole with the head of his cock.

“Please, my love. Don’t tease me anymore than this. I want your forgiveness.”

In the blink of an eye, he just rams his cock into me; no warning, no preparation of any kind. I couldn’t help but to scream in pain.

“It’s going to be alright, my dear. You know what you did. This is what you deserve.”

“I know, my love. Please forgive me.”

He starts thrusting in and out of me; I wince with every motion. It was alright, though, It’s all a part of gaining his forgiveness.

I wanted him to forgive me. I wanted him to love me.

The feeling of his heat going in and out of me drove me crazy. At first, I didn’t like it. It made me uncomfortable, it hurt before, during, and after. I would cry, it hurt so much. But, now, I was used to it. Because now I know it was only because he cared for me, and he wanted me to be happy.

How could I be happy if I didn’t let him make me happy? If I disobey, he can’t properly make me happy.

“You’re so fucking tight. You like it that much, huh?”

“Yes, my love. Because it’s you.”

“I’m glad, my dear.”

He licks my lips, asking for permission to let his tongue enter. I pull his face towards mine.

I wanted his kiss. I needed his kiss.

He pauses for a moment. He takes that moment to lift me up, his firm hands tightly grabbing my ass. He walks over to the nearest wall and slams me against it. He starts thrusting into me again. His movements grew faster and faster. My breathing became more shallow. He was growling like an animal. He started kissing my neck. Next thing I know, he starts biting on my neck. He was marking his territory. This would make sure that everyone, even Keiko, knew I was his. I felt one of his hands letting go of his property and make its way to my cock, which was dripping with pre-cum. He puts some of it on his hand and begins to jerk. His warm hand wrapped around my cock made me lightheaded. I loved this feeling. I love this feeling. I love him.

“Kazuya, I…I can’t hold it…anymore…”

“It’s alright, my dear. Do you want to cum together?”

“Yes, my love.”

He walked back to the bed and sat down, still thrusting inside me. We both were getting close.

I love this feeling. I love this feeling.

“I want to cum so badly, my love. Please let me cum.”

“Alright, my dear. Tell me where you want me to cum.”

“Please, my love. Cum inside me.”

“Tell me more.”

“I’m yours, my love. Please give me your love.”

“Good boy.”

Our movements grew faster, harder, stronger. The heat was getting intense. I couldn’t take it anymore. My body was tingling all over; I started feeling pain down there, I couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“Are you ready, my dear?”

“Please, let me cum, my love.”

I held him tightly, grinding my hips as hard as I could. I screamed as loud as I could as I reached my long awaited orgasm. I felt his warm, hard cock twitch inside me as he filled me up, a sign of his forgiveness. He held me as tightly as he could as I felt him trembling to an end.

 

 

It’s been a couple of hours since I got home. I was sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Kazuya comes over and sits next to me. He pulls my chin so that my gaze met his.

“How are you feeling, Senji?”

“I’m fine.”

“You know, it’s been a month since you moved in with me, Senji. I know I haven’t been the best of lovers to you. I’ve noticed you’ve been sad lately. Am I right?”

“No, trust me. I’m fine.”

“Are you happy here? Do you miss your parents?”

“I don’t have parents. I only have you.”

“Do you like it when we’re together?”

“I love this feeling.”

“Are you scared of me?”

“No, I’m not scared.”

“Do you love me, Senji?”

“I love you, Kazuya.”

“I love you too, Senji. Stay here with me. I don’t want you to ever leave. You know I only act like this to make sure you’re happy.”

“I know that now. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize.”

“Promise me you’ll stay with me.”

“I promise I’ll stay with you.”

“Good boy.”

He gives me a kiss on my forehead. We continue watching our favorite movie.

Even today, I knew he would love me forever.

Even today, I knew I was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I made some slightly subtle edits for possible grammatical purposes. But, hopefully the tone of the story is still there.


End file.
